That dark day was the
by sleepyume
Summary: one shot kamui x subaru . subaru is feeling down but can kamui help him feel better since kamui just isn't the right person to cheer subaru up or is it ? no yaoi but brother love : free to review and comment fave


**kamui and subaru belong to clamp **

**i DO NOT OWN THEM .. **

* * *

Subaru sat on the edge of a rooftop on a building as his legs hand down .his dark eyes filled with so many thoughts on his mind about the state of this country as subaru stared around him . He wondered how the civilans lived around here the abandon buildings in tyoko all in ruins as monsters lurk ahead in the distant , they was nearly nothing left in this country as subaru could sense it in his green eyes . Tears slowly swell up towards his eyes as his smelt kamui walking towards him , subaru held back his tears and wipe them away . He pretended to stared off the distant as the wind blow blew past softly and weakly .

_**" subaru ! your up here again ? " **_kamui said appearing behind him as he sat beside him on the edge of the rooftop .

Subaru the didn't answer as his thoughts bothered him so much he didn't bother to respond to his twin brother, kamui took the silence as an answer as he sat next to him . He waited for subaru to start the conversation like every time when his brother use to cheer him up , but this time kamui felt that it was his turn to cheer his twin brother up .Kamui's hand pinch subaru cheeks lightly as he waited for his reaction to the pain of the light pinch and decided to increase it as he pressed harder. This time he reacted like a normal human being

_**"owww... kamui ! stop it ! "**_ said Subaru whining as he slap kamuis hand away from his chin .

Kamui could feel something bothering Subaru just by the his eyes they just look deeper than usually, Kamui stood up staring down at his twin brother , this particular day just disturb them both. The dark cloud skys and the mood sings both the twins were in , captivated by the dark depressing thoughts within their minds and emotions .

_**"thinking of me , subaru are you ? "**_ kamui's eye brows raised up twice as kamui teased him a his face infront of subaru green eyes and tiring to smile which wasn't working at all , it look like a twitching mad face as subaru saw his mouth twitch from his smile .

subaru was speechless as he thought kamui was acting so weird but it suddenly came to him that kamui was cheering him up because whenever kamui was mad subaru was the one who had to cheer him up all the time . But this time it was kamui turn to cheer subaru up , because kamui just wanted to him take his mind off the dark depressing thoughts that wrap around subaru.

subaru couldn't help laughing at kamui as kamui was relief to see him happy again , kamui bent closer towards him as subaru stared at him . The more closer he got subaru shifted back , he closed his eyes as both kamui's hand was reaching out towards his cheeks .Kamui gave him a evil smirk as subaru eyes were closed , kamui pulled both his cheeks as hard as he could that made subaru cry after he let go they were two red mark on both his cheeks . Subaru eyes open as tried reaching for kamui's cheeks but he kept moving .Kamui ran away from him as subaru chased after him on the flat rooftop , the two of them hadn't felt like this ever since they could remember from thier memories . Subaru was laughing again as kamui was having fun ,as the dark sky watch them have their moment of fun in the darkness .

_**" i wish everyday was like this "**_ kamui said sitting closely to subaru as kamuis hands laid onto of subaru hands

_**" and perhaps a blue sky "**_ subaru said softly in high hopes as he stared at the dark sky as he grab his brother hands and grip it smoothly .

Though their may be dangerous but deep down inside the both of them they're heart warming twin brothers who take care of each other and tease each other . The vampire twins cherish this moment as the both of them believed they was hope today in their country.

_The two vampire twins learnt that even though in the darkness times of periods , they can have fun no matter where .Just when you think the darkness is about to eat you .. don't forget they is also light in that darkness and hope for everyone , just like the two vampire twins._

* * *

hope you enjoy this of - _oneshot of kamui x subaru _

reviews and faves are welcome .

_ - by Sleepyume_


End file.
